Continuous roll towel dispensers have been available for many years. Generally they have involved a loop of cloth towel material fed out of a first slot of a cabinet and taken up through another slot. Various manually operated and power operated devices have been developed and there are literally hundreds of patents covering this art. Recently the towel material has included various paper and synthetic products as well as the traditional cotton and linen products. Machines dispensing individual sheets of paper and sheet portions tom from rolls of paper are also well known in the industry. All of these machines have become increasingly sophisticated and complicated in part to address their impact on the environment, and while the effect of paper in its various forms versus cloth has been and continues to be debated in the industry, the need for an environmentally friendly low carbon footprint wiping/drying solution has become preeminent.